Mario Hoops 3-on-3 2: Mario's NBA Courtside Hoops
"Mario Hoops 3-on-3 2: Mario's NBA Courtside Hoops" is the true sequel to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_Hoops_3-on-3 Mario Hoops 3-on-3]. Modes *Challenges **Practice **Special Shot **Dribble Race *Tourney *Exhibition *Matchup **Exhibition **Dribble Race **Coin Hunters *How To Play Game Types *1 on 1 *2 on 2 *3 on 3 (3 starters and 2 subs) *4 on 4 (4 starters and 3 subs) *5 on 5 (5 starters and 2 subs) *6 on 6 (6 starters and 2 subs) *7 on 7 (7 starters only) *8 on 8 (8 starters only) *9 on 9 (9 starters only) Playable Character Draft Picks The Courtside Cast Pros Super Mario All-Stars *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Toad *Birdo *Dixie Kong *Boo *Toadette *Koopa Troopa *Koopa ParaTroopa *Shy Guy *Fly Guy Nicktoons *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Arnold *Helga *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin *Norbert Foster Beaver *Daggett Doofus Beaver *El Grapadura *CatDog *Winslow *Rancid Rabbit *Cliff *Lube *Shriek *Lola Caricola *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina *Gromble *Snorch and Zimbo *Dizzle *Ren *Stimpy *Powdered Toast Man *Danny Fenton *Jazz Fenton *Dash Baxter *Jimmy Neutron *Goddard *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Vicky *Chester *A.J. *Trixie *Veronica *Tootie *Zim *GIR *Dib *Gaz *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Otis the Cow *Pip the Rat *Bessie Higgenbottom *Penny Lefcowitz *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Ricky Sprocket *Kitten Kaboodle *Mikey Simon *Lily *Gonard *Mitsuki *Guano *Ozu *Sam Dullard *Reggie Rocket *Otto Rocket *Twister Rodriguez *Tak *Lok *Jeera *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *Filburt *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead *Mr. X *Mrs. X *Ginger Foutley *Dodie Bishop *Macie Lightfoot *Courtney Gripling *Miranda Killagallen *Mipsy Mipson *Noelle Sussman *Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman *Dr. Wakeman *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Victor Volt *Anita Knight *Professor Professor *Doctor Doctor *Dora the Explorer *Boots *Swiper the Fox *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Alicia *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Earl *Buggy *Huggy *Jam Jam James *TouchDown Tiki *Kai-Lan *Tolee *Rintoo *Hoho *Lulu *Gu Nai Nai *Ye Ye *Milly *Geo *Bot *Gil *Bubble Puppy *Max *Ruby *Morris *Louise *Maggie *Hamilton *Beast Backyard Sports Kids *Ace Patterson *Achmed Kahn *Amir Kahn *Angela Delvecchio *Annie Fraizer *Arthur Chen *Ashley Webber *Billy Jean Blackwood *Dante Robinson *Dmitri Petrovich *Ernie Steele *Gretchen Hasselhoff *Jimmy Knuckles *Jocinda Smith *Joey Macadoo *Jorge Garcia *Kenny Kawaguchi *Kiesha Phillips *Kimmy Eckman *Lisa Crockett *Luanne Lui *Maria Luna *Marky Dubois *Mikey Thomas *Pablo Sanchez *Pete Wheeler *Reese Worthington *Ricky Johnson *Ronny Dobbs *Sally Dobbs *Samantha Pearce *Sidney Webber *Stephanie Morgan *Tony Delvecchio *Vicki Kawaguchi Sad Pandas *Karl *Emma *Emo Vile Stickpeople *S. Red *S. Blue *S. Green *S. Yellow *S. Purple *S. Orange *S. Pink *S. Turquoise Honey Badgers *Sleepy *Feisty *Nasty Nimble Ninjas *Pojitsu *Bergitsu *Coditsu Santa Slammers *Santa Claus *Boom *Shaka *Laka Mascots NBA Mascots *Harry (Atlanta) *Lucky the Leprechaun (Boston) *BrooklyKnight (Brooklyn) *Rufus D. Lynx (Charlotte) Angry Mascots *Chompy *Rar *LolMeow *TizzleWolf Special Guests *Dick Vitale *Marv Albert Extra Note After you beat all of the teams in Tournament Mode, you take on the final boss...The All-Star Champion Team. (A team of bosses) Teams Courts *Mario Stadium *Luigi's Mansion *Peach's Castle *Yoshi's Island *Donkey Kong Jungle *SpongeBob Stadium (Spongebob SquarePants) *Rugrats Beach (Rugrats) *PS 118 (Hey, Arnold!) *Jumble Jungle (The Wild Thornberrys) *Fort WaterLand (The Angry Beavers) *Staples Center (Lakers/Clippers) *Toyota Center (Houston Rockets) *Chesapeake Energy Arena (Oklahoma City Thunder) *Wells Fargo Center (Philadelphia 76ers) *American Airlines Center (Dallas Mavericks) *Playground Commons *Sandy Flats *Scheffler Elementary FieldHouse *Pork Elementary Multi-Purpose Room *McMillan Elementary School *Toad Circus *Dimmsdale School (The Fairly OddParents) *New Orleans Arena (New Orleans Pelicans) *Dobbaguchi Arena *Daisy Bakery *The Treedome (Spongebob SquarePants) *Air Canada Centre (Toronto Raptors) *Smith Brothers Stadium *Birdo Canyon *Mean Bob's Court (CatDog) *Barclays Center (Brooklyn Nets) *Crown Hill Recreation Center *Bowser's Castle *Monster Academy (AAHH!!!! Real Monsters!!) *Phillips Arena (Atlanta Hawks) *Queen County Municipal Courts *Wario *Weenie World (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Pepsi Center (Denver Nuggets) *Broadside Barn *Wario Street *Jimmy's Lab (Jimmy Neutron) *Fairy World (The Fairy OddParents) *Ocean Shores (Rocket Power) *Waluigi Stadium *Lucky Junior High Pool (As Told By Ginger) *Honeybee Hive (The Mighty B!) *Barnyard (Back At The Barnyard) *Lilymu Studios (Kappa Mikey) *Burial Ground (Tak & The Power Of Juju) *Dora's Swimming Pool (Dora The Explorer) *Kai-Lan's Birthday Party (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan!) *Wuzzleburg Arena (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Umizoomi Water Park (Team Umizoomi) *Ruby's Beach Party (Max And Ruby) *Diego's Rescue Center (Go! Diego! Go!) *Bling-Bling Brothers Circus *Tech State University *Humongous Rectangular Gardens *The Final Rainbow Destination Balls *Normal *Watermelon Ball *Yoshi Egg Ball *Spiked Ball *Cheep-Cheep Ball *Soccer Ball *Dice Ball *Goomba Ball *Blue and Silver *Black and Red *Purple and Orange *Yellow and Green *Pumpkin *ABA Ball *WNBA Ball *Star *Rainbow *Bronze *Silver *Gold Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario sports games Category:Mario Sports Category:Basketball